This invention relates in general to the construction of machines for winding textiles and, in particular, to a new and useful machine having means for supporting one or more bobbin holders in association with the circumference of a single drive cylinder and which includes means for guiding the receiver carrying the bobbin holder for horizontal movement and for displacement in a vertical direction when necessary.